


A New Cycle Begins

by iArgent



Series: Mimosaville 2019-2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: End of the Ethereal Moon and back to month 1, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Multiple ships, New Year's Eve, New Years kisses, no beta we die like Glenn, not established relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: This is what this game has made me. A lil collection of unconnected kisses.Felix and Sylvain share a dance at the end of the year.Felix, Sylvain and Dimitri curl up together to share a book and a moment of respite.Dimitri and Felix get some work done on the eve of the new turn in the stables.Claude and Dimitri have dinner and exchange cultural information.Ferdinand is less sunny that usual, and Felix drops by to cheer him up, not that he'd ever SAY that.Happy New Year!
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ferdinand von Aegir/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Mimosaville 2019-2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588024
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. So

**Author's Note:**

> I did. Such things. Pls lov me I wrote 8 fics in under 7 hours and they're lil but I think I'm dying. Anyway, heres some of my fav ships.

Felix was uncharacteristically flushed. Sylvain could hazard a guess as to why, but as his friend wasn’t yet a whirling dervish of knives, he decided to pull him closer.

“Must you?” Felix grumbled, nose pressed delicately to Sylvain’s collar bone, hot breath puffing over his throat as Felix sighed.

Sylvain pressed harder, large hand against the small of Felix’s back, the smaller man forced closer, face turning until he had to rest a sharp cheekbone against Sylvains chest. “I must.” He said, a warm smile crawling into place, heart beating too hard and too fast, head light. “Always.”

They turned, and turned again, Felix’s hands resting near his own face, pressed to Sylvain’s chest. “You honestly enjoy this?” He was aiming for disgusted, but the flush on his cheeks, the pounding of his heart, made it come out reluctant, maybe a little amused.

A step out, a turn. “No, not really.” Sylvain said, endlessly fond. He lifted one hand from a sharp hip to brush a loose bunch of hair from Felix’s face.

“Then why are we doing this?” He grumbled, batting with a sort of half irritated lethargy when Sylvain’s hand came near. “Why?” Though this why seemed to be related to his hair, not the dance.

Sylvain nudged Felix’s shin with his foot “Which why first?” He asked, getting them moving again. Felix had stopped instinctively when the music stopped, and hadn’t quite picked up when the next song started. “You gotta specify babe.”

“Urgh.”

“Hey now that’s not an answer.” Sylvain chuckled, leaning down to press a soft kiss into navy hair, feeling Felix tremble a bit, knowing his face was redder. “Buuut, because I know you so well, I’ll guess!”

“I truly hate you.”

“Yeah yeah, love you too. So.” He wrapped both arms tightly around Felix, relishing in the soft yelp as his boyfriends smaller body was enveloped and his nose came back to the divot of his collar bone. “Dancing, not my favorite. I’d prefer to just stare at you.”

“Hmph, weird.”

“Would have been more believable if your voice didn’t crack.”

Felix settled for grumbling into Sylvains chest.

“But I also like holding you close like this, especially in public. Everybody should see how pretty you are.”

“I’m not arm candy.”

“Of course not! You’re just stunning, and also weirdly brutal? And honestly, everybody should see that.”

Felix fought to look up for a moment, crimson over his cheeks and ears, eyes narrowed in a way that could be contentment, suspicion or rage, toffee eyes gleaming. “You’re just…so…”

“So?”

“Nevermind.” Felix sighed.

“Hey lovebirds.” Ingrid materialized out of nowhere, the dance floor clearing. “Claude has his timer ready. The Ethereal Moon is almost over.”

“We should go.” Felix said, struggling out of Sylvains grip.

“Ah ah ah” Sylvain chided “You said you’d stay till the countdown finished.”

Felix huffed through his nose and crossed his arms “Only because I won’t go back on my word.”

“Positively knightly.” Sylvain rushed, grinning at Ingrid who politely covered her mouth to ensure Felix’s incensed sputtering was only directed at the redhead.

The room they’d gathered in was a little cramped with bodies. Claude yelling over the din of laughter, and ribbing that accompanied all the Garreg Mach graduates whenever they had more than three in a room. Ferdinand was curled up on the arm of a couch, Petra leaning against his knee, talking animatedly with Ashe.

Dimitri hovered near Claude, arms full of gadgets likely necessary to the timer, as Claude swapped them out and replaced objects in the blondes arms. Lorenz and Hilda were engaging with Ignatz and Annette, Dedue and Dorothea seemed to have roped Bernadetta into a conversation while Linhardt and Caspar drowsily chatted with Raphael in a corner.

Occasionally one group got a bit loud, or someone looked at Claude, and suddenly the laughter and mockery were in full swing again. Ingrid settled on her knees by Petra, waving at Sylvain and Felix as they hunted for open floor space.

“Ah! Everyone! I regret to inform you, uh, I _may_ have gotten the time wrong!” Claude shouted over the din, frantically pulling things out of Dimitris arms and setting them on the ground, then flipping a switch. “But it’s more fun this way anyway!”

The timer flashed a large, blurry “3” and the room devolved into chaos.

“2” Absolutely nobody was counting down and Dimitri was laughing so hard Claude had to fall to his knees to get near his face.

“1”

Sylvains lips were incredibly soft, Felix thought, melting into a semi-rigid embrace.

And if they were smiling too wide to kiss properly, and if they were laughing too hard to match the others stance, well, everybody else was having the same issue so nobody could judge.


	2. Snuggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything in this series starts with an S idk why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain, Dimitri, and Felix read Bernies new book and snuggle.

The tray was cold and hard against their knees but none of them minded. A book was in Sylvains hand, his voice slightly brittle from how long he’d been reading aloud. One of Dimitri’s arms around his waist tightened, the blonde leaning his head down from the mound of pillows supporting them to glide his lips over the redheads temple. “Time to switch?”

“Let me finish the page. Hey, Fe, wanna pour me some-”

“Water?” Felix cut him off, already carefully turning his torso to grab the decanter, filling a glass on the tray balanced across all three of their knees where they sat curled together, hopelessly tangled. Dimitri moved the arm trapped behind Felix like he was going to help, and stopped at the deadly toffee gaze that indicated Felix would definitely pour water on him if he tried. So instead he tightened his arm around the swordsmans slender waist, rubbing his side with a thumb, relishing in warm silky skin and a soft sleep shirt. The soft waist of his breeches moving when brushed. Felix set the water back, leaning his head immediately back onto Dimitri’s chest, a hand sliding over his stomach, tray resting on his hip.

“That’s the page.” Sylvain said, clearing his throat and leaning back to brush his nose up Dimitri’s throat. “Fe, is it you?”

“The Boar doesn’t have hands right now.”

“Hey.” Dimitri protested without heat, squeezing Sylvain again as the man gripped the side of the tray and shifted to hand the book to Felix. “I can stop cuddling at any time.”

Felix took the book and growled under his breath “Just try it.”

Sylvain slugged half the water in one go, eyeing the fire across the room before flicking his fingers and reigniting a log that had petered out.

“Hm, perhaps you are useful.” Felix muttered, a small smile on his face, he’d always liked it when Sylvain used magic casually, despite his complaints. The smile fell into his usual expression as he cleared his throat and began reading where Sylvain had left off. Bernadettas new novel was, as her other work always was, compelling.

Dimitri closed his eyes as snow swirled outside, the howling getting so loud Felix stopped reading for a moment. Invested in the story as he was he was drifting with the weight and warmth of the two people in his arms. Felix’s voice mellow and low, a smile in his words if not on his face. Sylvain turned a little, forehead pressed to Dimitris jaw, a quick, genuine huff of laughter at the heroines antics in Felix’s voice making Dimitris heart feel wobbly and too big. 

Felix trailed off. “Did you see that?”

He and Sylvain hastily grabbed the tray and moved it from their legs, everybody stretching in relief, snacks and glasses safe from their legs. Sylvain turned to look out the window in time for a shower of blue sparks to blend with the snow, and bark out a laugh. “Oh wow!” He said between bouts of laughter “Never let it be said the citizenry of Faerghus won’t defy the Goddess herself for a good party.”

“Are they really lighting off fireworks?” Dimitri said, leading forward as if it would help him see the sparks through the snow and wind “Is that even safe?”

“Could we stop them if it wasn’t?” Felix asked sardonically.

Dimitri huffed a laugh “Probably not. It may be ill advised, but with luck nobody will be injured.”

“Why are they lighting off fireworks?” Sylvain wondered “Not that I’m complaining but a freak blizzard isn’t exactly something to celebrate.”

“The Ethereal Moon ends tonight.” Felix scoffed.

Sylvain blinked “Oh. Oh shit it’s midnight.”

“Sylvain what exactly are you talking abo-” He cut off when the redhead pulled him by the front of his shirt and crushed their mouths together.

“Happy new turn, your Highness.” he murmured, crawling to Felix and knocking him over even as he tried to skitter away, using his larger size to pin the lithe swordsman down and kiss him senseless. “And you, dear Duke Fraldarius.”

Felix fought his way free, color high in his cheeks “I hate you, you’re awful.”

“Love you too babe. Now don’t leave poor Dimitri hanging.”

“Ah, thank you, Sylvain but he doesn’t need to-”

“Oh shut up, Dimitri.”

Even after years, the now playful nickname falling away for his real name made Dimitri light up like a million flares. Felix’s soft kiss, the swordsman balanced on his knees, leaning on the Kings broad chest, Dimitris hands on his hips holding him steady, made him melt like candle wax.

“Awww, you two are always so cute.”

“I’m more fond of the three of us.” Dimitri managed to choke out, reaching out with Felix to reel Sylvain back into their orbit.


	3. Simple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimilix is good food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was cute, if one of the shorter ones!

The cold of Fhirdiad permeated bones and turned breath to mist. And of course in that weather, Felix found himself in the stables, stoking fires and sharing glances with Dimitri who was doing the same. The Duke of Fraldarius and the King of all Fodlan, running about the stables caring for horses on the eve of the new cycle, a novel concept.

“Are you cold?” Dimitri asked, brush in hand and a lovely black mares flanks shuddering as he scrubbed it over her coat. He patted her gently on the nose and she nickered, bobbing her head and nosing at his pants for the pocketful of new moons eve snacks.

Felix stowed the poker he’d held and walked over to hold the goofy mares face, leaning his forehead into hers, even if she had to lower her head a little. “No, I’m fine. You?”

“I’m well! But I’m sorry to say, Felix, I think you’re being dishonest.” Dimitri laughed setting the brush down, the mare stomping one hoof in objection. Felix’s eyes sprang open when the thick cloak Dimitri had been wearing draped over his back.

“You’re incorrigible.” Felix grumbled, parting from the horse to pull the cloak tight around himself, blowing a quick puff of air at the mare who had reached out to try and eat a loose lock of hair hanging in Felix’s face. She tilted her head to watch him from one eye in askance, but stopped trying to eat his hair.

“You’re adorable.” Dimitri laughed, the sound surprisingly pure and carefree and Felix felt his eyes burn, the desire to cry at any large emotion returning as he aged as it had when he was small. Barely twenty five and he was cycling back to it. He took a deep breath and let himself smile.

“Hmm, precious.” Felix said, reaching up and moving the mares face to hide his own as he stroked her neck.

Dimitri stopped laughing with a choked noise. He breathed deeply, and all was silent but for the slow rasp of brush on fur as Felix’s new horse preened under the attention of her Master and the King himself. Soon enough though, her turn was done, and Dimitri fed her a handful of small carrots he’d brought with him. She complained, stomped and snorted when they moved on.

Halfway through the next horses coat, Dimitri set the brush down and walked to Felix drawing him tightly into the circle of his arms.

“Wha- Boar-”

“Shhhh.” Dimitri cut him off, pressing his lips tightly to his forehead. Waiting for a moment until he heard a crackling, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the blue sparks of the new turn in the sky, and tilted Felix’s chin up, pressing their lips together, and breathing the new air of the new turn from Felix’s smiling mouth.


	4. Summary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claumitri!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...Love this ship.

“So you guys have like, and actual tradition to celebrate the years end?”

Dimitri nodded “We do. Parties, food, drinking, spending time with family and friends. And ah. Yes. All of that.”

Claude narrowed his eyes and leaned over the table, uncomfortably close to Dimitri’s food. “You were gonna say something else. I can smell these things y’know.”

“Ha, of course you can. Sorry for leaving it out. There’s, er. W-well there’s another tradition, but it’s just…a tradition, not necessarily a rule.” Dimitri sputtered, pale cheeks rosy.

“Oooh, tell me more, Your Kingliness, tell me of the forbidden tradition.”

“It’s not _forbidden_.” Dimitri chided “It’s just, awkward. It should not be though! A New Years kiss isn’t necessarily romantic. I’ve kissed Sylvain, Ingrid a-and even Felix. On the cheek or hand. Except Sylvain, he put his tongue in my mouth three years ago and-”

Claude held up a hand, body shaking with laughter, other hand clapped tightly over his mouth. “Sylavin slipped you some tongue eh? Right in front of Felix, I’d bet!”  
  
Dimitri sighed “Indeed.”

“Did he…Did he take it well?” Claude asked, voice tenuous as he held back another bout of laughter.

“He…Kissed me too, rolled his eyes, said I was far too uptight, and dragged Sylvain away. Nobody has been able to convince me I wasn’t inebriated and uh, dreaming that.”

Another pause as Claudes laughter subsided. Again. “Well, as we are dating, Your Kingliness, I could be convinced to partake in your….Y-Y’know actually? I’m pretty jazzed to be a part of your weird Fodlan tradition, I’m gonna kiss you for science. Cultural science.”

“Well, if it is to further our nations relations I will do my best to accommodate your study.”

“You know I’m kidding, right? I just, want to kiss you, and I was being facetious about it.”

“O-oh. Yes, of course!”

Claude narrowed his eyes and took a bite of his food, waving his fork around as he chewed and swallowed, then got back to speaking. “But anyway, when does this…weird planned kiss take place?”

“Midnight, traditionally, or as close as you can get. We always start a candle timer in the hall the day of. We could…We could watch it burn down?”

“Just…Go watch a candle burn down?” Claude asked suspiciously.

Dimitri cleared his throat. “Well I mean, traditionally, there are spirits and sweets, people bring food, it’s a time to celebrate and reminisce and plan what’s to come.”

“Dimitri are you telling me you throw parties to celebrate the death of a year? That’s, surprisingly metal? I love it?”

“No! To welcome the birth of the new year! It’s not nearly so macabre as that.”

“But, and hear me out, what if it really really sucked? Like, just a bad year, you can cheer that it’s dying, _and_ look forward to the new one too, right?”

“I…Yes, I suppose so.”

“Good.” Claude took a few more bites of his food. “When does this party start? Can we go? Do you want to go? Like, don’t go just because I’m interested if you’re not.”

Dimitri smiled “I wouldn’t mind going to one.”

“One? One! There’s more than one?”

“W-well, there’s family ones, town, and city ones, some local businesses-”

Claude chewed and swallowed the last of his food and pushed his plate away. “Which one do we go to?”

With a flush on his face Dimitri found himself smiling small and shy. “Ah, well, there is a castle celebration, for advisers and visiting nobles. There aren’t many, and…Most are our friends. Ferdinand and Bernadetta, Hilda and Lorenz, Felix and Sylvain.”

“Well, only if you promise Sylvain won’t get this fabled midnight kiss.” Claude teased.

“I can’t guarantee he won’t kiss me as a joke, but you’re the one I want at midnight, and I’m sure Felix will feel the same way with Sylvain.” Dimitri assured.

“Your friends are wild, but then, I can’t guarantee I won’t kiss Hilda or Lorenz, so-” He paused “Unless you’re absolutely not okay with that. Like you know we aren’t romantic, I just wanna make Lorenz sputter and Hild will want in on the joke-”

“I don’t think I have much room to judge when one of my childhood best friends regularly kissed me at these to ensure I wasn’t alone.” Dimitri said dryly.

“Kissed? As in…Past?”

Dimitri blushed “Oh, uh. Once we became involved my friends started encouraging me to bring you. So the last two have been…chaste and non-embarrasing.”

“Y’know, Sylvain is weirdly sweet once you get to know him. Or once Felix wound him completely around his finger, I’m not sure.”

“Oh he’s always been wrapped around Felix’s fingers, it’s just more open now.”

“Well, now that I don’t have competition…” Claude stood and shuffled around the table “Can I kiss you now too? Or is it a thing I have to wait for?”

Dimitri closed the distance “No it’s not a once a day thing.”

That night, with fireworks outside and a smile on his face, Claude rang in the new turn with his smile on Dimitri’s face. 


	5. Sway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I unexpectedly really love Ferdinand/Felix?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, my beloved rarepair.

Ferdinand looked princely in the glow of the fire. Hair to his shoulders, wavy and shining like sunlight.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed, Felix?” The man asked, turning his head, a small genuine smile that still looked incredibly sad on his face. “You have many duties to attend to in the morning!”

Felix leaned into the door frame, crossing his arms and ankles. “Tonight is primarily reserved for revelry. As if we have time for such luxury during a war.”

“Ah! The turn of the year. I can’t believe it slipped my mind, my apologies!”

“Why are you apologizing?” Felix grumbled, unfolding to enter the office. “I was looking for somewhere not full of alcohol and merriment.” When Ferdinand patted the rug next to him, Felix sank down with a sigh.

“People need respite in trying times.” Ferdinand said, not looking at Felix. “A moment to cut loose and not be stressed.”

“So if you think that, why hide away?” Felix asked, looking around until he saw a pot of tea. “May I?”

“Of course.” Ferdinand offered, leaning back on his hands. “I’m here for several reasons.” He admitted, voice distant. “One, I don’t want to risk any visitors catching on to the former prime ministers son hiding in Fraldarius lands.” He smiled a little “Another thank you, for that kindness.”

“Hn, I owed you.” Felix said, shrugging. “And we agreed to say you were a member of house Dominic.”

Ferdinands smile was omnipresent, but this small, fond one, was Felix’s favorite. “And two. Well, I guess a mixture of loneliness and guilt.”

“Because you’re far from home, betraying your Emperor?”

“Blunt as ever.” Ferdinand responded with a small laugh. “Yes, treason, I fear, hasn’t been so kind to me emotionally.” He paused “Even if I don’t regret it. This is the right choice, even if it flies in the face of what my ruler says. That is how nobility works, selecting the path of least suffering even if it’s hard.”

Felix groaned “No, do not start this tonight.” He sniffed at his tea and took a sip “Almyran Pine Needles? Don’t you prefer fruit blends?” He could feel the blush crawling to his cheeks as Ferdinand turned a sunny smile to him.

“You remembered!”

He had, in fact, purchased a fair amount on his last run town before any trade lines were cut off. He had unpacked his saddlebags himself since thirteen so nobody questioned it. Therefore he’d been able to stash his frankly ridiculous amount of fruit tea without notice. “Ah, yeah, I guess.”

A loud cheer rose through the floor of the small office they were sitting in.

“The turn is complete.” Ferdinand said, sounding wistful. 

Felix set his tea off to the side. “I…Isn’t there a tradition?”

“Oh, it’s just a tradition, not compulsion.” Ferdinand assured, pink rising in his cheeks. He ran a hand through his hair in a rare show of nerves.

Felix reached up and pulled the tie from his own hair, letting the stands fall loose around his face to his collar. He ran a hand through his own hair, cheeks flushed red. Eyes darting to Ferdinand, whose mouth had fallen open. “Ah, if that’s your choice.”

“You are far more manipulative than anybody gives you credit for.” Ferdinand breathed “A bit more…shady, than the usual tactics of nobility, but I suppose it’s a fair trade to fool someone easily swayed.”

“And? Are you swayed?”

“Like a tree in high wind.” Ferdinand murmured, leaning in to slot their mouths together. The bells of Fraldarius ringing over the snow.


End file.
